


That's Not On Chipotle's Menu | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, Bottom Harry, Chipotle, Fluff, Gay, HS1, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is a baby, LGBT, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Top Louis, Writing Prompt, Zayn Malik - Freeform, directioner - Freeform, larrie, larries, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: In which Harry and Louis go out to lunch after not seeing each other for a long time and Harry accidentally lets something slip.Also on my Tumblr + Wattpad accounts:Tumblr: @bananaxbeeWattpad: @1D_HarryStyles_1D





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Seeing someone that you haven’t seen in over a year was something that caused high anxiety. You had to make sure that you looked like your life was well put together (even if it was quite the opposite). You had to look good. Like you couldn’t wear your usual t-shirt and raggedy joggers - you had to dress up in a flouncy blouse, freshly pressed skinny jeans, and your best pair of dress shoes or Chelsea boots. It was almost like you had to rebirth yourself so you could impress the socks off of whoever it was that you were meeting with. 

 

If that wasn’t enough stress, it didn’t help that you had been feeling very strongly for that specific friend that you’re going to be meeting with. Especially if you didn’t know for sure what their sexuality was. Especially if you used to have romantic relations with them throughout your time working together. 

 

That was Harry’s case. It was something that was never really put to rest in Harry’s mind. He had always had feelings for Louis, even after the way things had ended. He tried not to let it bother him, just so nobody would be suspicious of anything. They were part of the world’s biggest boy band. Their every move was under the world’s largest microscope at all times. After they had gone on hiatus in 2015, the band had made it a recurring thing that they meet up and hang out with each other at least once a month. It worked well throughout the year, but tapered off towards the end of November 2016 because of scheduling mishaps. Louis and Harry were the only ones that really made the effort after that, only meeting up twice between November 2016 and June 2017. That was the last time that the two had been together. 

 

And the feelings Harry had for him had grown significantly. 

 

He had tried his best to move on from the attraction - he had even tried to start relationships, but they had never gone further than a few dates. He kept comparing them to Louis and reminiscing on the love that they used to share with each other. When Harry took off on his first small venue tour as a solo artist, he gave up on trying to forget him. All of the songs that were on his album were literally all about Louis. It made him think of him more and made him miss him even more. It also didn’t help that Louis was releasing music either. Harry could just have read into it, but he was sure that Miss You was about him. But he was also supposedly back with Eleanor. While the fans came to conclusions that it was just for PR because he was still under a branch of Modest!, Harry was weary that it was real. When they had been together during One Direction, Louis had always shown a type of attraction. Harry wasn’t sure it was a romantic attraction (he hoped that it wasn’t), but the two clicked. They got on really well together and if Harry hadn’t known that it was just a PR stunt to downplay the fans’ suspicions, he would’ve believed that what they had was actually real. 

 

Along with all of the interviews that Louis had done. The seriousness that was in voice when he talked about Larry and how it was basically bullshit...either he was a really good actor or he was being truthful. Harry felt hurt when he would see his responses to the questions. It was as though he was completely forgetting what they had once had together. As if it was just a memory that he wanted to forget. He wouldn’t blame Louis if he wanted to forget part of it. It did hurt to remember certain events that had happened, especially how things had crumbled at the very end. But to be so sour at the mere mention of it? That was what saddened Harry because he valued all of the good memories and his time that he had gotten to spend with Louis. 

 

Harry took a deep breath, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He didn’t want to think about it anymore, especially before he had to see him. He wanted to be happy and excited when they saw each other again - not disgruntled and upset. He went over to the mirror next to the closet and straightened out his outfit one more time and gave his short hair a quick fluff with his hands. He thought he looked good, but he was missing one thing. He went over to his vanity and grabbed the tube of Posie K liquid lipstick, applying a swipe of it to his upper lip before rubbing them together. While he didn’t really care for the Kardashian-Jenner clan that much after the PR stunts, he did enjoy their cosmetic lines. Posie K was the closest to his lip color, but gave off the idea that he was actually wearing makeup. 

 

His phone started to vibrate on the end table with a text. He flipped it over, Louis’ name popping up on the screen with a message beneath it:  **almost to your place :) xx** . Harry’s heart fluttered as he read the signature. It had been so long since he had really texted Louis and when they had set up this lunch date, Harry had been sent into orbit with the amount of feelings and happiness that Louis conjured out of him. If anything, Harry was beyond scared how he was going to act around Louis in person again. He felt like a fangirl meeting her idol for the first time. 

 

Harry grabbed his cologne from its place and gave himself a few extra spritz. He was wearing his favorite pink blouse and he felt like a prince. This was going to hopefully be the best day of his entire life. 

 

There was a series of knocks on the door, causing Harry to prance downstairs from his bedroom and nearly break into a full sprint to the door. However, before he opened it, he let himself pant for a minute and straightened out his blouse once again before twisting the bronze door knob. When he saw the man on the other side, he had to will himself not to squeal or say something that he knew that he would regret. 

 

“Hey, ‘Arry,” Louis greeted with his beautiful smile. 

 

“Hey, Louis. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Harry said, trying to make the words sound casual. “Come in, come in.”

 

Harry moved out of the way, letting Louis into the penthouse. He watched as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He turned to Harry, an impressed expression on his face. “You’ve changed the place since the last time that I was here.” 

 

“Eh, it’s mostly just more cleaned up since the last time I had you over,” Harry chuckled. 

 

“Please, you’re the cleanest person I know,” Louis teased. 

 

The two caught up with each other a little bit more. Harry paid close attention to Louis, hanging off his every word as though it would change his life forever. He missed talking to him. There was just something about Louis talking that made it feel like he was telling a story and you were so intrigued, even if he was just telling you what the weather was. There wasn’t any mention of Eleanor, much to Harry’s surprise. He was relieved about it, but he still wasn’t positive if they were together. It was quite selfish of him, he hoped not. 

 

They were seated in Louis’ car, driving through the streets of Los Angeles like it was nothing. It was definitely a different place than London. It didn’t feel homey at all. It felt busy and crowded and most of all, fake. Harry didn’t like that really. The only reason that he had a home there was so he could get out of London when he got annoyed of it there or when he wanted to work with other artists. 

 

“So, where would you like to go for lunch? You’re dressed to the nines and I look like a hot mess compared, so nowhere too fancy,” Louis chuckled. 

 

Harry laughed along with him. “I’m not too picky. I’m not really in the mood for a big and fancy meal if I’m honest. It feels almost superficial to me if we’re just catching up with each other.” 

 

“Ah, yes. That is true,” Louis agreed. Suddenly, his face lit up like he had an idea. “I know a place we can go. I think you’ll like it.” 

 

“Where is it?” Harry wondered. 

 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Louis smirked. “You like Mexican food, yeah?” 

 

“I’m afraid to answer that, but yes…” Harry said cautiously. 

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Harry was excited because Louis hadn’t taken him on a surprise lunch/dinner date since…well, since they were in a relationship. It brought back memories for Harry, ones that he was certainly fond of. And for a moment, it felt like old times. He couldn’t help but wonder if Louis was feeling the same way. 

 

Louis took an exit that led into the less uppity part of town. It was a part of town that Harry didn’t go to very often. Not because it wasn’t what people would consider his “class,” but because he didn’t go out that much in L.A. He usually only went to recording studios or agreed to go out to dinner with an artist or someone from his band/management, who always chose to go to expensive and exclusive restaurants. Harry would be just as happy with a dinner from Olive Garden rather than a forty dollar steak that was as big as a baby’s fist. 

 

He slowed down and drove into a parallel spot. Harry looked out the window at the establishment they were parked in front of, quirking his brows. “We’re eating at a tax office?: 

 

Louis rolled his eyes jokingly. “Yes, Harold. We’re going to crunch some numbers. No, we’re going down two buildings.” 

 

Harry giggled and then looked down the walk, his eyes landing on a sign that read “Chipotle.” He shrugged, alright with the choice. While he had never eaten there, he was interested in what they had to offer. “I’ve never eaten there.”

 

Louis looked at him with wide eyes. “You’ve never eaten here?!”

 

“Nope. I’ve heard of it, but never got around to trying it,” Harry admitted. 

 

“Well, Haz, we’re going to pop your Chipotle cherry,” Louis encouraged, using his old nickname. 

 

The two got out of the car and walked down the sidewalk until they got to the establishment. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the restaurant. Last Harry heard, the restaurant was always packed and there was always a line/wait for your food. It was a nice surprise. At least they wouldn’t be mauled while they munched on their burritos. Louis motioned to the worker that they were going to need a minute and they both looked up at the menu. However, Harry couldn’t help but look at Louis out of the corner of his eye. There was a small hint of a smile on his face, which made the butterflies in Harry’s stomach flutter furiously. He looked so well rested, so much happier than the last time that Harry had seen him. It was something that was so beautiful. 

 

“What do you want?” Louis whispered to Harry. 

Without thinking, Harry blurted in a loud whisper: “You.”

 

Louis’ head snapped over to him, a look of confusion washing over his intricate features. “What did you say?” 

 

“Uh, I said fondue,” Harry stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

Louis snorted. “I don’t think they serve fondue here.” 

 

Way to be subtle, Styles.

 

\----


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Harry tries to figure out what kind of feelings Louis has for him.
> 
> Length: 1.9K
> 
> Also available on Tumblr (bananaxbee) and Wattpad (1D_HarryStyles_1D)
> 
> *There is mention of Camille Rowe and Tess Ward. It is considered negative, but not hate. I know how people are nowadays with these two, so PLEASE do NOT comment rude or hateful things towards me for including it or towards those two. It will be deleted and reported.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here is the second part of That's Not On Chipotle's Menu. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the first part! 
> 
> If you can't get enough of this story line, let me know if you want a third and final installment. :)

 

Harry felt utterly embarrassed. Why had he said that? Did Louis actually hear him? Anxiety was taking over his body and he felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. What really bothered him was that Louis was acting normal and like nothing happened. What if he had heard him? Did that mean that he didn’t feel the same way?

“How are you enjoying your burrito bowl?” Louis suddenly asked, bringing Harry back to the present.

“Oh, uh, it’s really good,” Harry answered.

Louis’ brow crinkled. “You’ve barely touched it. You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings, if that’s what you’re scared of. It’s not for everyone.”

“No, I promise, Lou, it’s great! I’m just...I have things on my mind and -” Harry rambled, not lying.

“Things on your mind? Like what? Someone as successful and M.I.A. as you? What could you possibly have to worry about?” Louis asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Just...some personal things,” Harry said with a tight smile before dismissing it with a wave of his hand. “It’s nothing. I’d bore you if I told you.”

“Haz, I’m one of your closest friends. You can talk to me if you need to. That’s what I’m here for,” Louis smiled.

Harry reciprocated the grin. “Thanks, Lou. I’ll be fine. I just need out of my head.”

Louis nodded and they went back to eating in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Louis nibbled at a chip. He looked like he was in his glory. He looked  _happy._  Harry hadn’t seen Louis genuinely happy in what felt like a millenium. That saddened him, knowing that he had been that stressed and under pressure for those five years. Harry was the same way, but he knew Management burdened Louis so much more.

“How’s Eleanor? You two going well?” Harry asked, figuring that he might as well get the elephant out of the booth.

Louis stopped mid-chew and looked up at Harry, his sea blue eyes meeting Harry’s green ones. “What?”

“Eleanor. I had read that you two were back together and saw some photos,” Harry explained, forcing his smile. He would’ve said that he was happy for him, but he really wasn’t. If anything, he was completely envious. Louis knew that.

“Um, she’s fine. I haven’t talked to her in a while, actually,” Louis admitted, looking down at his burrito bowl.

“Wait, what do you mean? I hate to tell you, Lou, but that isn’t how relationships work,” Harry said with a slight chuckle.

“That’s only if you’re in one,” Louis mumbled.

Harry scrunched his brows. “I’m sorry, Louis. I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t sweat it. The media makes it seem like we’re happier than ever, but we’re only just casual friends,” Louis told him.

“You never got back together with her?” Harry asked.

“No. I never wanted to really see her again either,” Louis shrugged. “My management thought that it would be a wise idea to make it look like I went from a party boy to domesticated and settling down. They wanted to continue the image that Modest had been formulating. Also, we were never in a relationship together. You knew that, H. Why would we be getting back together if we never started?”

Harry felt his cheeks burn as he realized what he had said. He didn’t want to show his jealousy. He didn’t want Louis to catch on more than he probably already has. He just wanted to keep his longing romantic feelings for the guy to himself. “What? Oh. I don’t know.”

“You know, you really suck at lying, Harry,” Louis smirked. “Tell me.”

Harry let out a huff of air. “Well, when you guys were forced to be together during the band, I felt that you guys did actually have a connection. Like there was something there and I didn’t know that your management was still pulling this fake shit on you, so I thought that you guys finally acted on it.”

Louis started laughing, finding it funny that Harry would assume such things. “Absolutely not, Harry. Eleanor is a great person and all that, but she’s…if anything, she’s like another sister to me. She’s a good friend and that’s all we want to be. We wouldn’t be good in a relationship because we’re too similar.”

That relieved the tension that Harry had developed in his back. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that his man was still on the market. “Well, I’m sorry for assuming anything. Are you that domesticated and poised Louis Tomlinson?”

“Hah! No way!” Louis laughed. “In all seriousness though, yeah, I’d say kind of. I still like to go out and have a good time, but I’m not a wild party mongor like I was back in 2015. I can feel myself settling down, I guess. As in, calming down that is. I’m not settling to be a bachelor for the rest of my life.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not getting piss drunk every night anymore. You were nearly out of control,” Harry pointed out, remembering a version of Louis that made him sad. That Louis was so lost and broken, it was a sorry scene.

“Yeah, me too. I went to AA for a little while, which really helped,” Louis admitted, sounding proud.

“But you still drink?” Harry asked. He wasn’t knowledged in that area, but he was pretty sure that people in AA weren’t allowed to drink.

“Yeah, but not as much. I went there with the intentions of alcohol celibacy for just a bit. I wanted to ultimately just cut back on how much alcohol I drank. The counselors knew that and understood. I did quit drinking cold turkey for about five months. That really helped because when I did have a drink again, I didn’t have obscene amounts. It was just a few beers and I was done for the night. It’s amazing how it worked,” Louis explained to him.

Harry smiled, happy to see Louis bettering himself. “I’m proud of you, Louis. Never thought that you’d do something like that. It’s very commendable.”

“Thanks, H,” Louis smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “So, enough about my life. What’s been going on with you? Done any hard jail time or any scandals following you around?”

Harry chuckled with Louis at his questions. “Not all that much is new. Just toured the album and now I’m on a bit of a break before the North American leg starts. Just been jotting down some songs mostly. Not sure if they’ll be on my next album, someone else’s album, the next One Direction album. I’ve really just been coasting along.”

“You’ve also been with a couple of girlies, eh, curly?” Louis smirked slyly.

“Not by choice. I...they’ve been forced on me. The only problem is that I didn’t really click with them or anything, so it made the PR dates awkward,” Harry cringed, not liking the memories.

“That one you had where she wore your shirt…that was outrageous! People had you two married by that!” Louis laughed. “I couldn’t help but laugh at all the comments I saw. Over a shirt of all things.”

“Tess Ward? Yeah, that was pretty ridiculous. That wasn’t even planned. She just took my shirt somehow and started wearing it. She wasn’t even supposed to be a PR girlfriend. After management met with her, they turned her down because they felt that she wasn’t a very good fit for me. Then she goes and tells all this paparazzi and media and whatnot that we’re in some kind of fantasy relationship and wears my shirt like I actually gave it to her. It was quite a mess of a situation. Management had to file a restraining order to keep her away from me. That’s also where Camille came in. To keep Tess from spreading the rumors, management formulated a thing with Camille and that’s a headache. She’s a fine person, but I don’t get on with her that well. She was still in a public relationship with someone when it started and ended that relationship for this. It was rather annoying. It finally ended though, so that’s a good thing. The fans weren’t too crazy about her either,” Harry vented. His PR stunts always got him heated and he always ranted when it came to talking about them. He was sure that he had put Louis to sleep with it, but when he looked up, Louis had been listening intently. It warmed Harry’s heart.

“I mean, when do the fans like who we’re dating? But you’re right. I’ve seen some of the comments about her...a lot of hatred towards her. That isn’t right, but she seems like she’s bringing some of it on herself, doesn’t it?” Louis asked.

“That wouldn’t surprise me. Wants the world to know that we’re in some relationship, even though it isn’t real,” Harry agreed. “I just want the PR stunts to be over with now. I’ve come out...kind of. I want to be in a relationship that I choose to be in, not one that’s premeditated.”

“I hear you there, H. I really like that song by the way - Medicine. Really good one,” Louis smiled.

“Thank you. It’s one of my fav - wait, how do you know it? I mean, there is Youtube, but the only way for you to know it exists is if you’ve been to one of my shows,” Harry asked, quirking his eyebrows.

Louis smirked and picked up his soda, taking a sip. “Amsterdam. Good show.”

“I thought that was you!” Harry exclaimed, feeling himself grow giddy.

“I thought you knew that it was me!” Louis laughed. “You kept singing certain songs and looking at me, so I thought you knew.”

Harry’s cheeks burned with embarrassment again. “Oh, yeah. I did.”

Louis reached across the table and grabbed Harry’s hands in his. “You know, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who those songs are about....I like them, a lot.”

Harry looked up, meeting his blue eyes. “They’re...they’re about you. I’m sorry. I just...they were my favorite songs and I was so emotional and I missed you when I had written them and I had to put them on the album because they were the ones that I put my all in-”

“Harry, I told you I loved them,” Louis cut off. “You don’t miss me anymore?”

A knot formed in Harry’s stomach. It’s now or never. “Yeah, of course, I do. I’m in love with you, Louis. I have been for years now.”

Louis had a small smile on his lips, but it fell after a second. “I’m really sorry I hurt you. I never meant or wanted to.”

“I know,” Harry whispered.

Before Harry could process what was happening, Louis was leaning across the table and his lips were placed softly on Harry’s. The feeling was something that Harry had missed so much. The hard, yet soft motions of their lips moving together as one. The fireworks that had always been there reappeared. It felt right again. Harry felt whole, completed almost.

They broke apart and Louis looked at him with a small smile, not breaking their hands apart. “Maybe we should work on not being lonely anymore.”

“Yeah, I’d really like that.”

\----


End file.
